


Change Your Mind

by deelinquent



Category: So Nyuh Shi Dae | Girls' Generation
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 17:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2782235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deelinquent/pseuds/deelinquent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Krystal does not approve of her sister dating that delinquent, Kim Hyoyeon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change Your Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Thought I would write fluff instead of drowning in the angst that is Soshi fandom lately. Dedicated to [sparksfly](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sparksfly7/pseuds/sparksfly7) because I said I would and to Jamie. Just because.

She doesn’t approve of the girl her sister is dating one bit, Krystal decides one night, hunched over her homework as raucous laughter filters through the apartment walls.

 

Kim Hyoyeon is a delinquent. She parties too hard and drinks too much and hangs out with too many people who still say ‘swag’ unironically. She probably says ‘swag’ unironically, Krystal thinks with a sneer.

 

Krystal always thought Jessica had much better taste than that.

 

There’s a quick rap on her door before Jessica pokes her head in, all smiles and wearing way too much eyeliner. “Hyo and I are going out for the night, Soojung, don’t wait up,” she says breezily and then she throws up a peace sign and waves goodbye.

 

A _peace sign_.

 

Krystal is _horrified_.

 

This has to end.

 

-

 

She doesn’t say outright how much she doesn’t like Kim Hyoyeon because she knows Jessica will just roll her eyes and tell her to mind her own business. She knows because that’s exactly what Krystal had done when the older girl told her that maybe she should find other friends aside from Amber.

 

Instead, she introduces her to her tutor, Victoria, because she’s what Jessica’s type used to be, before Kim Hyoyeon. Tall, athletic and fashionable, two of which Hyoyeon definitely aren’t.

 

It proves to be a huge mistake because they end up talking more about Krystal than anything else and baby pictures get brought out and - it’s a disaster. Victoria is no longer allowed to speak to her sister, ever.

 

Kim Hyoyeon gets to stick around for a little bit longer, until she figures out another way to deal with the blonde girl.

 

-

 

It’s three in the morning and Jessica’s not home yet.

 

Krystal tries not to stare too hard at the clock over the TV, tries not to act like a worried mother because she knows her mother is sleeping soundly at home, unaware that her eldest is out cavorting with a delinquent.

 

Jessica, who used to always be in bed by eleven, is out somewhere, partying it up with her no good girlfriend. Krystal knows because she saw pictures on instagram and there had definitely been a peace sign in one of them.

 

There’s a familiar jingle of keys from the doorway and Krystal jumps to her feet, ready to start her lecture with ‘Do you know what time it is?!’ but stops herself short when she sees Jessica.

 

Her sister is obviously drunk and leaning heavily on Hyoyeon, who looks amused but otherwise sober.

 

“Hey, Soojung,” Hyoyeon says cheerfully. “Sica had a little bit too much to drink tonight.”

 

Jessica makes a noise of dissent and then buries her face against her girlfriend’s neck with a pitiful whine.

 

Krystal shoots Hyoyeon a dark look because Jessica didn’t really drink all that much before meeting her. “And you didn’t?” She takes a step forward, ready to take her sister from Hyoyeon but she’s waved away with a smile.

 

“I don’t really drink all that much when she’s around,” Hyoyeon says, giving an oblivious Jessica this look that Krystal can’t really describe but - well, maybe she’ll have to rethink her immense dislike for Kim Hyoyeon a little bit. Someone who looks at her sister like that can’t be all that bad. “You go sleep, Soojung, I’ll take care of the princess.” She starts down the hallway, half steering, half carrying Jessica to her bedroom, laughing at whatever nonsense Jessica is mumbling.

 

Krystal stares after them.

 

Well.

 

Hyoyeon may still be a delinquent and Krystal still doesn’t really approve but at least she can trust her to take care of her sister.

 

- 

 

It’s 10 PM on a Saturday night and Krystal fully expects to come home from Luna’s house to an empty apartment. It’s around this time that pictures of Hyoyeon and, lately, Jessica start to go up on instagram in trendy, dimly lit places.

 

She’s learning to deal with it, though the occasional peace sign or ‘#yolo’ still makes her eye twitch.

 

But the lights are all on and she can hear music from the living room.

Curious, Krystal makes her way to the living room and finds Jessica stretched out, fast asleep, on the couch with her head on Hyoyeon’s lap. The end credits of Roman Holiday, her sister’s favorite movie, are playing on the screen.

 

It makes for a cute picture. Certainly not a picture she would expect Kim Hyoyeon to be in on a Saturday night.

 

“There’s food in the kitchen if you’re hungry, Soojung,” Hyoyeon says quietly, startling Krystal. She’d thought Hyoyeon had been asleep, too.

 

She shakes her head and mumbles a quick goodnight, moving to leave. But she stops and looks back for a moment, sees Hyoyeon tenderly combing her fingers through Jessica’s hair. Right before reaching into her purse to take out a marker, mad grin on her face.

 

Krystal bites back a laugh and finally leaves.

 

Yeah, she supposes there are worse people than Kim Hyoyeon for Jessica to date.

 

Now if only she could teach Hyoyeon how to not dress in the dark...

 

 


End file.
